tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadira Sans
'Nadira Sans''' is a Breton adventurer in Brave New World. She is the daughter of Nathaniel Sans, the leader of Koras, a small village on the High Rock/Skyrim border. At the age of nineteen she leaves, to pursue her own life, sparking the events of Brave New World. She freed Azarath Goris and has travelled with him ever since, the Dunmer is more than a handful, due to his erratic nature but she cannot deny that his combat skills are useful. The two of them have a fragile alliance, which is tested more and more during the course of Brave New World. Personality Nadira is an honest person, with a great sense of justice. As a child and a teenager, she liked to go around solving other people's problems. This earned her many enemies and the distain of her community but she didn't care. It is shown numerous times in Brave New World, such as when Emarrel suggests that they steal Rowan's boat and when Rowan demands compensation for the damages. It is assumed that Nadira is naive and innocent but it's slowly revealed that she is more stubborn, sticking to her principles and morals. Due to her isolated upbringing, Nadira has trouble rapping her head around certain concepts, such as homosexuality. Emarrel and Sophie are the first homosexual couple she ever meets and it takes a while for them to explain to them, that they are far more than mere friends. Still, after learning this about them, she doesn't react negatively and even says that she doesn't see anything wrong with it. The Breton is caring and eager to help people as it was one of the reasons that she ran away from home. This is one of the reasons that she doesn't particularly like travelling with Azarath as he seems to have the opposite view to her. House of Troubles In The House of Troubles RP, she seems to be a lot more mature and far more independent, though she retains her somewhat caring nature and hunger for justice, she seems to be a lot more level headed, most likely due to Sebastian's influence or perhaps its, because she's two years older than she was previously. The Regulators of Skyrim Nadira continues her role as Sebastian's right hand, she seems to be very loyal to him as she stays with him for two years and helps him build up the Regulators and assists in any way possible, to help Sebastian with the bandit problem. Relationships Nathanial Sans Though they aren't seen together, it is heavily implied that Nadira has a negative relationship with her father as she ran away from him. Though she doesn't particularly hate him, she finds him to be controlling, among other things and found herself 'trapped' in his household. She often turned to Azarath for advice and/or comfort, growing up and kept her friendship with him a secret. According to Azarath, Nathaniel gave Nadira his wooden puzzle game, which she inherited from him. She used to play with it, quite a lot as a child. Azarath Goris Azarath watched Nadira grow up and served as her only friend as she served as his, Nadira visited him throughout her teenage years, in secret and discussed her problems with him. Azarath, over time, ended up as an uncle figure to the Breton and the two of them got rather close, however, Nadira would have never dreamt of freeing him. Eventually, Nadira found that she had no choice as she needed someone to escort her across the lands of Skyrim, recognising Azarath's combat skills. To her surprise, he kept his end of the deal and went above and beyond his agreed terms, staying with her all the way to Riften. However, their relationship has been strained, numerous times, over the course of their journey together. Nadira doesn't appreciate his lack of cooperation or his hateful attitude towards Emarrel and Sophie as well as his antagonistic attitude towards authority figures. It is worth noting that he listens to Nadira more than anyone else. The Dunmer eventually abandons her, leaving her a medalian, with two serpants on it (which is meant to represent him and Nathaniel) as a 'fare well' present. He later finds her in the road and brings her back to her people, despite shirking her as a responsibility. When discovering that Nadira has been turned into a drone, designed to serve Emarrel, Azarath blames Emarrel and says that it's convenient. It becomes obvious that this distresses him somewhat. The two then put aside their differences and follow Ra-Jeed to his Master's hideout. When she learns the truth about Emarrel and tries to take Sophie away, she tells her Breton companion that she isn't worried about him as he can take care of himself. When Emarrel and Azarath catch up to her, Azarath attempts to save her but finds himself falling to Jorthar's mind powers. Emarrel, who is more immune to them manages to save her, by tearing the Altmer apart before her eyes. Azarath holds Nadira back, when she tries to intervene and she turns to him for comfort as she wishes to blot out the carnage. After Emarrel finishes tearing apart her prey, Nadira, surprisingly not discouraged offers to become the Dunmer's new thrall in replacement of Sophie. Azarath tries to protest but Nadira talks him down, saying that she was tired of his erratic nature and disreguard for her opinion, plans and advice. The Dunmer, eventually shrinks back and let's Nadira make her own choice, though he isn't able to restrain himself for long. Azarath doesn't allow the exchange to go ahead and steps inbetween them and fights Emarrel to the death for Nadira's well being. Azarath proves his care for Nadira by taking on a Vampire Lord on her behalf, rather than let her sacrifice herself and almost dies in the process. Julian implies that he has romantic interests in her but this was most likely said to aggrevate him. In the Regulators of Skyrim, it is said, in narrative, that she is often reminded of Azarath by Jane, who often calls her 'Nad' for short. She mentions Azarath a number of times in Regulators of Skyrim, she seemingly remembers their time together fondly and often relates her current situation to it. Emarrel Nadira and Emarrel become friends rather quickly as Nadira is eager to help her find her friend (and lover) Sophie. The two seem to trust eachother a great deal and Nadira doesn't seem remotely fazed by the fact that she is a vampire. The two of them are captured together, by Julian and held prisoner in Stendarr's Beacon, Nadira proves to be a valuable asset in their escape. On their way back to Shor's Stone, Emarrel stops and tells Nadira that she is 'beautiful,' much to the Breton's confusion. When confronted about it later, she tells her that she was most likely 'struck by her beauty,' making Nadira even more confused, due to the fact that she is unfamiliar with the concept of homosexuality. When Azarath tries to leave, Emarrel stops him and holds him back until Azarath starts beating on her. The two beat eachother to a bloody pulp over the Breton and Azarath eventually gets his way and leaves. Nadira states that she is disgusted by his behaviour as she wipes down Emarrel's cuts. Whilst cleaning her up, she discusses her relationship with Sophie with her and learns that she and Sophie are actually a couple. Emarrel seems to be rather impressed with her response, although she is confused by the concept at first, she shrugs it off and says that it doesn't bother her. When Nadira goes outside to wash the blood away, out of her washbasin, she finds herself beset upon by a hooded figure. The figure brainwashes her and makes her follow him back to his fort, offering her to his master. As soon as she discovers this, Emarrel spends the next day tracking for her in the woods, as best as she can. When Azarath brings Nadira back to her, they immediately find her a bed at the inn and Emarrel opts to watch her as she sleeps, observing her progress. As Nadira sleeps, Emarrel whispers that she will be her 'next great conquest,' aluring more to the possibilty that she is attracted to her. When left alone, with Sophie, she learns about the Dunmer's true nature and quickly works out that she is to be her next thrall. Nadira leads Sophie out of the inn and fleas Skyrim altogether, heading for the High Rock boarder. Things don't go to plan as Jorthar catches up to them and recaptures them both, hoping to lure Azarath and Nadira out onto the ridge. Emarrel throws herself into the fray and fights Jorthar in a desperate struggle before brutally killing him. After witnessing his brutal demise, Nadira confronts Emarrel, who begins by saying that Nadira is now 'safe' from Jorthar. Nadira then points out that Emarrel still wants to make her a thrall, to which Emarrel replies that she should be more greatful. She tries to reason with her and tells her that Sophie doesn't love her, that she is merely afraid of her and trapped under her spell, though to her dismay, Emarrel already knew this and states that she and Sophie were already close before hand, demanding that she is to be returned to her. Nadira refuses, saying that she is a person, with her own thoughts and ideas and that she isn't a slave to anyone. Emarrel is unable to accept this and rants that she and Sophie really do love eachother and that she loves Nadira to. She offers that Nadira joins her as her thrall and lover, something that has no appeal to Nadira. Still, her desire to protect Sophie shines through and she steps forward, offering herself as a replacement, in return for Sophie's freedom. Emarrel is pleased by this as she plans to enslave Nadira and then take Sophie back to. She tries to lure the Red haired Breton in, with promises of adventure. However, Azarath eventually snaps, stepping inbetween them and taunting Emarrel until she attacks him. After a long, brutal fights in both human and Vampire form, Emarrel is eventually defeated by June Kashmer. Nadira suffers from survivor's guilt as a result of her encounter with the couple, seeing Sophie and Emarrel's deaths as her fault. She still believes that offering herself to Emarrel would have saved both of their lives and tortures herself over it. After hearing Ra-Jeed's survivor's guilt, she sees how silly it is, dwelling on 'what ifs' and decides to do her best to move on with her life. Her time with Emarrel clearly sticks with her as she seems to mature greatly, after her death. The clearest indication of this is the fact that Nadira adopts Emarrel's sword as her own, personal, primary weapon. Sophie Nadira and Sophie don't interract much but Nadira shows great enthusiasm in helping Emarrel find the young Breton. She immediately comments on her name, complimenting it as 'pretty.' The two talk about Emarrel as Nadira explains how she knows Sophie's lover and the two of them get along quite well. When Nadira discovers that she and Emarrel are in a relationship, she doesn't change her view on them at all. When discovering Emarrel's true nature, she takes Sophie away from Ivanstead and tries to take her home, however, her plan falls apart, when she is intercepted by Jorthar. Nadira offers herself to Emarrel as a replacement for Sophie, despite barely knowing her, she wishes to free her from her torment. However, Azarath refuses to let this happen and fights Emarrel to the death. Nadira's good intentions lead to Sophie's demise as she dies, the second that Emarrel does, June wasn't aware of their connection and kills the Vampire and the thrall. Nadira suffers from survivor's guilt as a result of her encounter with the couple, seeing Sophie and Emarrel's deaths as her fault. She still believes that offering herself to Emarrel would have saved both of their lives and tortures herself over it. After hearing Ra-Jeed's survivor's guilt, she sees how silly it is, dwelling on 'what ifs' and decides to do her best to move on with her life. Fritjolf Nadira and Fritjolf are somewhat neutral towards eachother, they don't get many chances to talk but Nadira doesn't show any signs of disliking him. Fritjolf shows concern for her, when she is returned to them, unconscious. Ra-Jeed Ra-Jeed kidnaps Nadira in Shor's Stone, starting their relationship as a negative one, however, she soon warms up to him, realising that he is just under orders. She and the Khajiit confide in eachother, when she's locked away in her cell, he brings her food and asks about her current condition and shares information about his condition with her. The two of them almost become friends after a while and she finds herself caring about his wellbeing, when Jorthar has him beaten for affiliating himself with her. Ra-Jeed shows up later and frees Nadira from Jorthar's control, putting himself in harm's way to do so. He then leads the group back to his Master and eventually loses his place by his Master's side. His care for Nadira pushes him to betray his Master, numerous times and eventually leads to the Altmer's demise as Ra-Jeed is the one who weakens him, leaving him at Emarrel's mercy. Nadira takes her back to her village and convinces her father to let him stay and give him the cure disease potoins that he'll need to survive. Ra-Jeed seems to enjoy living with Nadira but finds himself to be a little lonely, due to the fact that he doesn't fit in, Nadira soon notices that they have this in common. The two admit that they both seem to be suffering from survivor's guilt and talk over their issues, Nadira convinces Ra-Jeed that he did good and saved her life, putting his conscience at ease. The two of them are last seen walking off to Nadira's house together, hand in hand, Ra-Jeed makes a joke that this reminds him of how they first met, except he didn't have to brain wash her this time. Nadira doesn't reply but her thoughts indicate that she is somewhat romantically interested in Ra-Jeed. In Regulators of Skyrim, Nadira reveals that she did indeed get romantically involved with Ra-Jeed. She eventually fell in love with the Khajiit and married him, in Regulators of Skyrim, she has been married to him for three years. June Kashmer June was hired, by Nathaniel to find Nadira and bring her home safe and to kill Azarath. She greatly respects Azarath or at least his combat skills and is looking forward to either killing him or being killed by the Dunmer. She cares little for Nadira and considers switching her focus on her to that of a 'secondary objective.' June still throws herself in harm's way to protect Nadira and Azarath, killing a Vampire Lord for them. Jorthar Jorthar was also hired to track and kill Azarath, though he cares nothing for the potential casualties and has even gone as far as to abduct and brainwash Nadira, to anger Azarath and cause him grief. Jorthar cares nothing for Nadira's wellbeing and shows no remorse as he brainwashes her, despite her pleas for him to stop and refuses to stop beating on his student Ra-Jeed. Rowan Autumn Arrow Nadira (relucantly) indirectly stole Rowan's boat, during the siege of Riften. When the Nord catches up to them, Nadira demands that Azarath hands over the loot that he recieves, after conquoring Wolf's fort. He reluctantly does so... Sebastian De Rochefort Sebastian and Nadira seem to have a close working relationship, Nadira appears to be very loyal to the Breton and seems to genuinely care about his wellbeing. She seems to strongly believe in the goal of 'The Regulators' and serves as Sebastian's right hand. Sebastian, in return, seems to care a great deal about her wellbeing, he seems to show a great deal of concern, when he believes that she has fallen into a spike trap and seems to be relieved to see that she is okay. He also insists on getting her healed, once they reach the Fighter's Guild's HQ. She later asks Sebastian to take her to the basement, so that Emarrel's glass sword can recieve an enchantment as she finds herself to impressed with Casseth's work. The Breton, even when pressed for time, allows her to do so, finding himself also intregued. Sebastian is prepared to treat her to the enchantment, showing, again that he cares a great deal about her happiness. Casseth Morvayn Nadira and Casseth only interract for a brief moment, though Cass is socially awkward and does unintentionally insult Nadira's inability to maintain her own weapons, she still finds herself to be indebted to the Dunmer for enchanting her weapon and is surprised and a little humbled that she doesn't want anything in return. Jane De Lis The relationship between Nadira and Jane hasn't been fully explored yet but the two of them seem to have an overall positive relationsihp. Jane seems to respect Nadira, the same way that she respects Sebastian and Nadira finds her endearing, when she has her less mature moments, such as when she 'claims' the best room in the fort for herself. Horace Defon Nadira and Horace seem to get along well as Nadira is one of the few people that he'll openly talk to. It is somewhat implied that Horace has some romantic interest in Nadira and seems to care a great deal for her. When Nadira ends up with a truly repulsive room, he offers to swap for his better one. Nadira refuses, up until the point that she finds enough skeletons in the closet and compromises by sharing his room. Horace continues to play the gentleman around Nadira, insisting that she has the bed, while he takes the floor. She doesn't seem to take any offense to this but also refuses to take advantage of his generocity as she insists that she will still sleep on the floor, even if he doesn't sleep on the bed. Horace definitely cares a great deal for her safety, he goes as far as to throw himself into termoil, twice. The first time when fighting a generic Brute and the second, when they fight Arild. Their relationship takes a turn for the worse as Nadira lets it slip that she has a husband, Horace is somewhat devastated by the news and Nadira soon finds out his feelings for her. She asks Sebastian to go and talk to him as she grows incredibly concerned. Arild Arild and Nadira get off to a bad start, when the bandit chief attempts to kill the Regulators, by violently tearing them apart. Due to his abdnormal size and temper, they assume that he is an unintelligent brute but find themselves to be somewhat surprised, when he reveals himself to be a well spoken man of great intellect. Arild believes that Nadira and her group are part of the Imperial Legion, which is why he attacks them without question. When the group explain to him that they have nothing to do with the Legion or the Stormcloaks, he calms down and surrenders. Though Nadira does accept him, into the group, she does find herself angered by his comment on them 'seizing his property.' Nadira points out that they didn't have to let him live and that they could have just killed him on the spot. Julian Harris The Regulators first meet Julian in the dungeon of Dead Crone Rock, where he is being tortured for information. It is revealed that he was part of the Imperial Legion before they lost to the Stormcloaks. Nadira frees him, for which he is greatful and he gives them some background information on himself and Dead Crone Rock. He and Nadira seem to have a positive relationship, he offers to help look into the bandit gangs that control the eastern holds of Skyrim and seems eager to help them with their cause as they have the same goal. Shakh Shakh and Nadira clash swords, when she ambushes his caravan, she doesn't know that he is a third party and not a direct employee of Damasus but doesn't seem to care. She fights aggressively against him and he seems to be impressed by her skill, however, he grows to hate her as she decimates his men. Nadira shows a great deal of sympathy when Shakh is distraught, due to his loss, she refuses to fight him anymore and demands that he leaves and is truly shaken by the realisation that she'd killed Shakh's friends and clan. Appearances Brave New World I Brave New World II Brave New World III Brave New World IV Brave New World V Brave New World VI Brave New World VIII (Mentioned) The House of Troubles RP The House of Troubles RP (Part II) The Regulators of Skyrim The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination♙ The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold The Regulators of Skyrim V: We find ourselves The Regulators of Skyrim VI: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts The Regulators of Skyrim VII: The Jungle The Regulators of Skyrim VIII: The Reunion The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue Trivia *Nadira's name was taken from Frederick Landyt's book 'A Heart in a Western Field,' it was a title of a poem in that book. **This is referenced, when she says that her father, Nathaniel, got her name from a book. *Nadira suffers from Strangulophobia, fear of strangulation. This fear stemmed from her ex-boyfriend, Julias, who used to choke her. It is implied, by Azarath, that Julias was aroused by it. *Nadira is the first character, controlled by psychomantis108, to have red hair. *Nadira suffers from Survivor's guilt, after her encounter with Emarrel and Sophie. *Nadira takes Emarrel's sword, after her death, the weapon becomes her own signature weapon in The House of Troubles. **Nadira names this sword 'Sophie,' after her friend, who she failed to protect. Nadira Regulator full body portrait.jpg|Nadira as a Regulator.|link=Nadira Sans Nadira with Sophie 2.jpg|Nadira with Emarrel's sword, nicknamed 'Sophie.' Nad with Sophie.jpg|Nadira, with her unique sword. Category:Brave New World Category:Bretons Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Category:Regulators